


Kurokocchi

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko tym razem postanowił być seme. Kise, w ogromie swej miłości, choć ma co do tego spore wątpliwości, zgadza się na zamianę ról. Ale czy na pewno dobry pomysł...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurokocchi

    Kuroko tym razem postanowił być seme.  
-    Eh?!- Kise spojrzał na niego, nie wiedząc, czy ma się śmiać, czy bać.- Kurokocchi... chcesz być na górze?  
-    Tak. Chciałbym spróbować – odparł Kuroko.  
Kise, który właśnie był zajęty obsypywaniem pocałunkami jego bladego ciała, przygryzł   
teraz wargę, uważnie się w niego wpatrując.  
-    Ehm... – nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć.  
-    O co chodzi? Będę delikatny – uspokoił go Kuroko, uśmiechając się do niego.  
Kise powstrzymał wybuch śmiechu. Delikatny? Przy jego budowie ciała Kise pewnie   
nawet go nie poczuje...  
-    Etto...Kurokocchi, ale jesteś pewien?- zapytał.  
-    Uważam, że w związkach homoseksualnych powinno być jakieś równouprawnienie – powiedział z powagą błękitnowłosy.   
-    Nie jest ci dobrze, kiedy to ja pełnię rolę seme?- zapytał Kise, wiercąc się. Naprawdę nie lubił przerywać pieszczot.  
-    A czy to jakaś różnica?- zapytał Tetsuya.- Nie bardzo zwracam uwagę na to, w jaki sposób to robimy. Myślę, że ważne jest, iż jesteśmy teraz tylko ty i ja.  
-    K-Kurokocchi...- Kise poczuł napływające do oczu łzy.- Oh...ale...jakoś tak nie wyobrażam sobie, że mógłbym być uke...  
-    Kiedy zaczęliśmy ze sobą być, też nie wyobrażałem sobie, iż będę na dole.  
Kise pospiesznie przytulił się do swojego chłopaka, wciskając twarz w poduszkę. Nie   
potrafił się nie roześmiać, słysząc to. Jego ramiona trzęsły się nieznacznie, a on chichotał stłumionym głosem.  
-    Kise-kun?- zapytał niepewnie Kuroko, obejmując go i delikatnie całując w ramię.  
-    P-przepraszam, jakoś tak wzruszyłem się – wyjaśnił Kise, podnosząc głowę i pospiesznie wycierając dłonią łzy na policzkach.- Ehm...- nadal nie był przekonany, czy to dobry pomysł, ale czego się nie robi dla miłości? – N-niech będzie...  
Oczy Kuroko zabłysły jasno, a on sam uśmiechnął się do niego. Kise, przygryzając wargę,   
zszedł z niego i położył się obok.  
-    Uhm...chcesz jakąś konkretną pozycję?- zapytał niepewnie.  
-    Myślę, że jeśli będziesz na czworakach, to będzie mi niewygodnie, bo jesteś trochę wyższy, a nie chcę zmuszać cię do krępujących pozycji...- Sama zamiana miejsc będzie krępująca, Kurokocchi~! – jęknął w myślach Kise.- W takim razie, połóż się na plecach. I tak chciałbym widzieć twoją twarz.  
-    Ale...umm...bo, jesteś niższy, więc może jednak chciałbyś...- Kise wpatrywał się jak urzeczony, kiedy Kuroko pochylał się nad nim i patrzył pytająco.- yy...ta pierwsza pozycja...mogę trochę...rozsunąć nogi, to...będzie niżej...  
-    Hmm? Nie będzie ci niewygodnie?  
-    Nie, w porządku...dla ciebie mogę wszystko, Kurokocchi...  
-    Dobrze.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się.  
Kise, przełykając nerwowo ślinę, odwrócił się powoli na brzuch i, z lekko trzęsącymi się   
udami, wypiął się w stronę swojego chłopaka. Zacisnął powieki i usta, a głowę wcisnął w poduszkę. Tu już nie chodziło tylko o to, że miał ochotę się śmiać, ale sam fakt, że właśnie wypinał goły tyłek w stronę Kurokocchiego i czekał, aż ten włoży mu swojego...oh, rany, czy to się dzieje naprawdę?!  
Blondyn krzyknął głośno, zaskoczony, kiedy Kuroko uderzył go w pośladek.  
-    K-Kurokocchi?!- pisnął, odwracając do niego głowę.  
-    Oh, wybacz, Kise-kun – powiedział spokojnie Kuroko.- Pomyślałem, że trochę pikanterii w związku nam nie zaszkodzi.   
-    U-uhm...- mruknął Kise, na powrót odwracając się do poduszek.  
Teraz czuł na pupie przyjemne głaskanie, a na plecach, od czasu do czasu delikatny   
pocałunek. Było mu bardzo przyjemnie, jak zawsze zresztą, ale nadal nie potrafił się rozluźnić.   
-    Kise-kun, teraz włożę w ciebie mój palec.  
Kise wcisnął głowę w poduszki tak mocno, że niemalże czuł na twarzy sprężyny materaca.   
Miał wrażenie, że cała jego głowa znalazła się w piecu nagrzanym do miliona stopni Celsjusza.   
Kiedy poczuł, że wsuwa się w niego śliski palec, zacisnął ścianki odbytu. Dopiero po chwili   
uspokoił się i znów zamknął oczy.  
-    Teraz włożę drugi palec, Kise-kun – poinformował go grzecznie Kuroko, po czym uczynił, co zapowiedział.- I jak się czujesz?  
-    C-całkiem dobrze – skłamał. Jak mógł się czuć dobrze?! Był przyzwyczajony do odwrotnych sytuacji!  
-    Teraz trzeci palec, Kise-kun.  
-    Na miłość boską, Kurokocchi, nie musisz mi tego mówić na głos!- jęknął Kise, paląc się ze wstydu.  
-    Chcę tylko, żebyś się przygotował. Aktualnie, jestem już bardzo podniecony i chciałbym się spełnić.  
Kise czuł, że zaraz naprawdę umrze. Niekoniecznie ze wstydu, po prostu...teksty rzucane   
przez Kuroko W TAKIEJ SYTUACJI były tak bardzo poważnie wypowiadane, że model nie   
wiedział, jak ma się zachować!  
Sam czuł się dość podniecony, ale kiedy poczuł, że Kuroko wyjmuje palce i szykuje się do   
włożenia...czegoś grubszego, zaczął trochę panikować.  
Już czuł między pośladkami jego rozgrzanego członka, kiedy nagle rozległ się dzwonek do   
drzwi.  
DZIĘKI BOGU.  
-    Mówiłeś coś, Kise-kun...?- Kuroko zmarszczył brwi.  
-    Nie, nie, nie! Poczekaj, Kurokocchi! Ja otworzę!- krzyczał Kise, szybko ubierając się i biegnąc do holu.  
Otwarł drzwi z takim rozmachem, że przez przypadek je puścił, przez co z głośnym   
hukiem uderzyły o ścianę.  
W progu stał Aomine Daiki, spoglądając na Kise dość niepewnie.  
-    Jestem nie w porę?- zapytał.  
-    Oh, Aominecchi, lepiej nie mogłeś wybrać!- szepnął Kise, wciągając go do mieszkania.  
Zamknął za nimi drzwi i, przyduszając przyjaciela do ściany, spojrzał na niego   
gorączkowo.  
-    Coś złego stało się z Kurokocchim!- szeptał.- Wyobraź sobie, że właśnie uprawialiśmy seks, to znaczy, odgrywaliśmy grę wstępną, kiedy nagle powiedział, że chce być seme! No to dobra, pozwoliłem mu, bo wiesz jak go kocham, ale on najpierw klepnął mnie w tyłek, a potem zaczął mówić ile palców wkłada mi w...  
-    Dobra, dobra, zamknij się, nie chcę znać szczegółów!- „krzyknął” szeptem Aomine.- Ciesz się, że nie jesteś z Imayoshim! Nie masz pojęcia, jakie on świństwa mi w łóżku mówi! Przy nim to ja jestem jak Maria Dziewica!  
-    Co mam robić, Aominecchi?! Nie chcę być na dole, a nie chcę zranić jego uczuć!- panikował Kise.  
-    Na początek się uspokój, bo zachowujesz się, jakbyś był nastolatką, która dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży!- szepnął karcąco Aomine.- I puść mnie, bo czuję się co najmniej niekomfortowo jako twój gość!  
-    W-wybacz...- Kise poprawił jego koszulkę i odsunął się o krok.  
-    Aomine-kun.  
Chłopcy podskoczyli, przerażeni obecnością Kuroko, który wpatrywał się morderczo w   
swojego ciemnoskórego przyjaciela.  
-    Właśnie przerwałeś nam intymny akt miłosny – wycedził Kuroko.- Mam nadzieję, że nie przyszedłeś tu po to, by się przyłączyć...?  
-    Co? Uh, niee, nie bardzo, ja...cóż, szczerze mówiąc, to Imayoshi tak mnie męczy, że wręcz od tego uciekam...wpadłem tylko w odwiedziny, nie wiedziałem, że będziecie akurat uprawiać seks...  
-    Skoro już rozeznałeś się z sytuacją – Kuroko wyciągnął przed siebie palec.- Tam są drzwi. Dziękujemy i nie zapraszamy ponownie.  
-    Eh?!- Aomine drgnął lekko.- Yyy...jasne...powodzenia, Kise – szepnął, klepiąc go po ramieniu.  
Daiki wyszedł powoli z mieszkania, a kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, zza nich dało się   
słyszeć szybki bieg i coś, jakby ktoś uderzył czymś ciężkim w metalowe drzwi windy. Głośny jęk. Przekleństwo. Cisza.  
-    Możemy wrócić do łóżka, Kise-kun?- zapytał Kuroko, przytulając go lekko do siebie.  
-    Ah, Kurokocchi...- westchnął Kise, obejmując go i opierając policzek o jego głowę.- Kocham cię, Kurokocchi...  
-    Ja również cię kocham, Kise-kun.  
-    Ehm...ale...Kurokocchi...- Kise odsunął go delikatnie od siebie i spojrzał na niego ze łzami w oczach.- Ja...chyba jednak nie jestem gotowy na zamianę miejsc.  
-    Hm? Co masz na myśli?  
-    Ja...- Kise przełknął ślinę, spuszczając wzrok.- Nie chcę...być na dole...  
Zapadła cisza. Po chwili dało się słyszeć głośne westchnienie.  
-    No dobrze...- mruknął Kuroko.- Rozumiem cię, Kise-kun. Aczkolwiek jestem trochę zirytowany, że ciągle tylko to ja jestem tym, któremu coś wkładasz. Ale rozumiem. Pewnie i tak nie nadaję się na seme, co?  
-    N-nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem...- odparł szczerze Kise.  
-    Nie przejmuj się.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego, ale po chwili spoważniał.- Tylko musimy zrobić coś z tym sprzętem.  
-    Sprzętem?- zapytał Kise.  
-    Mhm.- Kuroko skinął głową.- Akashi mi je przysłał.  
Chłopcy przeszli do pokoju. Kise usiadł na łóżku, a Kuroko sięgnął pod nie i wyjął   
kartonowe pudło. Usiadł obok swojego chłopaka, kładąc paczkę między nimi, po czym otworzył ją.  
Oczom Kise ukazały się...przeróżne erotyczne zabawki.  
-    Akashi-kun był tak miły i wszystko podpisał na kartkach – powiedział Kuroko, sięgając po długiego, sztucznego penisa.- Wibrator – przeczytał z doczepionej do niego karteczki.- W liście napisał, że jeśli będę chciał wypróbować się jako seme, ale nie będę zbyt pewny siebie, to mam użyć tych rzeczy. Napisał mi nawet instrukcję obsługi.- Kuroko zaczął wyjmować kolejne rzeczy.- Dildo...Kulki analne...oh, Kise-kun, tu są nawet kajdanki i bicz!   
Kise przełknął głośno ślinę, czując na całym ciele zimny pot.   
-    K-Kurokocchi...- zaczął, uśmiechając się na siłę.  
-    Tak?  
-    W-wyrzućmy to.  
-    Eh? Ale to nieładnie, w końcu to prezent...  
-    W takim razie wydajmy to komuś...!  
-    Tylko komu?  
-    Ja mam pomysł...  
Kise wstał z łóżka i podszedł do biurka, gdzie leżała jego komórka. Sztywnym palcem   
wybrał numer i przyłożył aparat do ucha.  
-    Tak, słucham?- rozległ się męski głos w słuchawce.  
-    Dobry wieczór, Imayoshi-senpai. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.  
Aomine będzie musiał mu wybaczyć...  
  
  
  



End file.
